Sentinel
Sentinel is a fictional character created by Thundrtri Alex O'Neill was TBA Weapons *Dual retractable batons: Sentinel's primary weapons are two batons that he made himself. Each baton is very light and durable (They are laced with Admantium) and can be retracted for easy storage in his belt. They are approximately 20 inches long and 1 inch in diameter. For tougher foes, they can be electrified with a press of a button. For a little extra reach, Alex made them so that they can be connected and extend into a 4 and a half foot long bow staff. *Smoke screen gloves: On the bottom of each wrist, Sentinel has a small device that can emit a large and thick smoke screen for distractions and getaways. The smoke is stored in individual mini cartridges. Each cartridge lasts for about 8 uses. The devices have a rotating carousel to switch out an empty cartridge with a fresh one automatically. The carousel can hold 6 full cartridges and Sentinel always keeps extra in his toolbelt. *Collapsible Handbow: A specially designed Crossbow Pistol is Sentinel's go-to weapon for long ranged fighting. It can collapse into a compact piece so that it can be stored on his toolbelt. The bow is semi automatic and features a 10 round magazine and a red-dot sight. It fires dart-like bolts a distance of 50 meters. He has developed 3 additional types of bolts, one that injects a special poison into the victim which knocks them out, one that is electrified to deliver a non-lethal shock to the foe when the bolt hits, and one that can curve in flight to shoot around corners and up walls. *Miniature grenades: Sentinel has within his arsenal, a variety of explosive balls in various types. They include a flashbang type, a knock-out gas type, a type that shoots out an extremely sticky substance to trap foes, smoke-bomb types and a type that releases hundreds of rubber balls to subdue foes. Each is about the size of a gum-ball and he can store many of them in his tool-belt. *Collapsible shurikens: For mid ranged combat, Sentinel introduced a collapsible type of shuriken. They are six-pointed throwing stars that can fold in half for easy storage. When un-folded, they lock into place and are the same size as a normal shuriken. They are extremely sharp and can cut into steel. Sentinel also introduced an explosive variation of this same shuriken design. These produce a non-lethal explosion as soon as they hit the target to wound or disorient foes. Sentinel can throw both types with great accuracy for a distance of about 20+ meters. He keeps about 30 of them stored in his toolbelt and throughout his suit at all times. Ocassionaly more. *Grapple gun: Sentinel carries a small grappling-hook pistol in his tool-belt. It fires a very small, yet very strong, harpoon-like grappling hook with a long length of very tough cable. The cable can be reeled in with the press of a button beside the trigger. It is very compact and was designed by Sentinel himself. *Various other gadgets: Sentinel has developed a host of other gadgetry and tools such as miniature tracking devices, explosive gel, super-adhesive sprays, a portable underwater breathing mask, caltrops, small bolas, an electrified knuckle duster, small capsules that when thrown release very strong and large electrified nets that instantly wrap around the opponent and trap them, various non-lethal chemicals, a special flashdrive that can download all of a computer's hardrive in seconds (Nicknamed the Flash), detainment cuffs, small devices that can set up a a laser tripwire and send an alert to Sentinel if anyone trips it (Nicknamed Watchdogs), and a miniature tool kit containing a variety of simple tools (Mini welder, mini drill, mini buzzsaw, etc. All the tools collapse into small cylindrical pieces). *Suit: Sentinel's suit is bullet proof and is very light weight. It is made of a breathable material that is also very flexible. The cowl of the costume features a a special eye-piece that can allow Sentinel to see in thermal and night vision. It also can produce a small warning signal if a Watchdog he set up has been tripped, and which one. Category:Heroes